


After The War

by Sorrowcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: It starts up in a hospital bedroom and ends in a public library.||will contain spoilers for the manga||





	After The War

_"Wake up. Say good morning to that sleepy person lying next to you.. If there's no one there, then there's no one there, but at least the war is over.."_

-

Eiji woke up in a hospital bed, knowing that Ash would not be there. That was okay. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, hearing the door open. He looked up, surprised to see Sing Soo Ling instead of a doctor or nurse.

"Sing.."

"Has Ash been to visit you?"

"No.. He hasn't.."

Eiji slowly pushed himself up, watching the boy's eyes fill with anger.

"Why! Why hasn't he came here!?"

"I know why, but Sing..? Can you give this to him for me.." He handed a neatly folded stack of paper to the boy, Ash's name, his real name, written on it in neat English.

"Give it to him."

"I don't even know where to start looking!"

"The public library. Ash goes there all the time, when he wants to think. When he wishes to be alone."

-

_"It's us. Yes, we're back again. Here to see you through till the days end. And if the night comes, and the night will come, well at least the war is over. Lift your head and look out the window, stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go."_

-

Ibe and Max could only watch as Eiji's eyes lit up when he saw Sing come running back, a smile on his face.

"Ash says he'll visit! He says he'll come!"

Eiji smiled so widely it should have hurt him, but Max had a feeling in his heart that Eiji would never smile quite like that ever again. He didn't know why, but he knew that Ash and Eiji's story was a sad one, but it was one with an ending that was perfect.

Only a story like theirs could end quite like this.

-

_"She's gone.. She left before you woke. As you ate last night, neither of you spoke. Dishes, tv, bed. The darkness filled with dread but at least the war is over.."_

-

"She went back to China, Charlie. What can you expect? Her brother is dead, he was the only thing keeping her here.." The redhead didn't want to believe it but Jenkins was right. Nadia had lost Shorter and she needed to heal, and she couldn't quite heal here. Not where everything reminded her of him, not when Chinatown was becoming its own war zone.

"I know.."

-

"You better visit!"

"Don't forget your English!"

The shouts and farewells from Ash's gang filled Eiji's chest with a sense of warmth and belonging.

Eiji waved at them and smiled softly. He knew the reason Ash didn't visit was because he would never leave, he'd already been in America for a year. It was time he went home. He knew that he would never forget this place, he knew that he would return.

New York had became a second home.

-

_"We won. Or we think we did. When you went away, you were just a kid. And if you lost it all, and you lost it, we will still be there, when your war is over. Lift your head and look out the window, stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go._

_Listen the birds sing._

_Listen the bells ring. All the living are dead, and the dead are all living. The war is over and we are beginning._

_Here it comes, here comes the first day._

_Here it comes, here come the first day._

_It starts up in our bedroom after the war._

_It starts up in our bedroom, after the war..."_

-

Identifying Ash's body hurt Sing more than he could have ever imagined. He wanted to hate Ash, wanted to he angry. He wanted to hate Lao, but how could he? How could he when Ash looked so at peace, even in death? How was he supposed to wait for Eiji when he was dead? He phoned Eiji, he heard his smile until he told him the news.

"Ash is dead."

He'd never heard anyone cry like that.

The very noise haunted him, the utter anguish and heartbreak in it.

The way his choked sobs filled with static from the connection. Sing wanted to hate Ash for making Eiji sound like that. Eiji came back to America soon after, not fully healed but he didn't leave.

The gang, ran by Alex now, had all gathered around Eiji and Sing swore that he saw how much they all loved Ash in that moment but none of their love could ever compare to how much Eiji loved Ash.

-

_“Did Okumura-san love this Ash person?“_

_"Yes, he did very much.”_

_"..Was this Ash person beautiful?”_

_“Very beautiful, so beautiful you could hardly believe it.”_


End file.
